Bombs
"Bombs" is the third episode of the B Series of QI and the 15th episode overall. It was first broadcast on BBC Two on 22 October 2004. It featured no new panellists. Scores Numbers in brackets mark appearances - e.g. "(2)" means "(second appearance)". # Phill Jupitus (2): 4 points # Rich Hall (5): 2 points # Clive Anderson (3): 1 points # Alan Davies (15): -4 points Subjects *In World War II, the American forces planned to equip Mexican free-tail bats with napalm-filled 'waistcoats' so they could blow up Japanese towns, during dawn, so when the light was rising up, the bats would go into houses and they would detonate. In testing, however, the wind changed and the bats instead flamed a US army base. *Zeppo Marx contributed to the design of release clamps used to hold the Hiroshima bomb inside the Enola Gay. Zeppo joined the Marx Brothers after Gummo Marx left. He appeared in 5 films, the last one was Duck Soup. He then left to become an agent for an engineering and design company. Zeppo also invented a wristwatch that could detect your pulse and gave an alarm if you were having a heart attack. *Russian forces trained dogs with bombs attached to hide under tanks to blow them up. In training, food would be put underneath the tank, which is the most vulnerable part and then a trigger would detonate the bomb. However, the dogs would turn around in the battle and blew up the Russian tanks that they recognised in training and then the dogs were all shot. The first postcard sent from Antarctica featured a penguin being serenaded by a bagpiper. *The common name for Ursus Arctos is the grizzly bear, if you're a European or the brown bear, if you're an American. Ursus is the Latin for bear and Arctos is from the ancient Greek for bear. The Arctic region gets its name from the constellations of the Great Bear and Little Bear.Polar bear *Polar bears disguise themselves by hiding in something white like snow. There is a misconception that they cover their nose with their left paw. General Ignorance *"Is this a rhetorical question?" is not a rhetorical question. *Technically there are only 46 states in the US,Fifty because Kentucky, Virginia, Pennsylvania and Massachusetts are commonwealths. *During World War II, the only six Americans to lose their lives on home soil did so on a church picnic in Bly, Oregon. They were killed by Japanese fugos – balloon bombs. They were hard to detect on radar, because they were mostly made by schoolgirls who didn't know what they were making out of a paper called washi. They also used the jet stream to make the balloon go faster, the interesting thing about that is that no-one else knew about it at the time. The fugo should not be confused with the Fugu fish. Between 30–100 people in Japan are poisoned by fugu and half of those die. It is believed that most Japanese people are daring enough to eat the fugu, but there are always traces of poison left, so you have to be an expert filleter. Japanese restaurants have lanterns outside with fugu skin, to show that a trained fugu filleter is inside. Part of the training involves eating the fugu that you have sliced up. *Penguins will live near the magnetic north pole in the event of a magnetic pole reversal. *The panellists are shown a picture of Saturn and have to recognise that it is actually shown upside-down. Alan answered it correctly, but he revealed that he actually thought it should have been sideways, probably thinking it was Uranus. *The Boy Scout salute is almost identical to the Polish army salute. The Polish army's salute is believed to originate from a Polish hero who had three fingers blown off. Forfeits Category:BBC Two episodes Category:B Series episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:Phill Jupitus wins Category:Rich Hall Category:Clive Anderson Category:Episodes